Tsukiyo
by tiffyytaffyy
Summary: Slightly based on the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyers. Disclaimer: I do not in any form own the Twilight series or Inuyasha. Kagome and Souta move into their father's home for the summer. Kagome meets the Taisho brothers and she takes a liking t
1. Yet Another Sunless Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 1:

Yet Another Sunless Summer

It was a decent, tepid summer day in Tokyo, despite Kagome Higurashi's current mood.

Mama was driving my younger brother and I to the airport. I dread this day every single year. Yep, it was time for us to stay at our father's place for the summer. _**Again**_. Don't get me wrong, I love my father to death. It is rather the town he lives in. This is going to sound stupid but you can't frickin' see the sun! You'd be lucky if you were to see the sun once a year, what with all the trees looming, and stretching its eerie arms over the small town. Sometimes, it would seem as though the trees threatened to swallow all of the houses into its murky depths, and never let go. I still shudder every time I think about it. And despite all that, the residents seem very lively. But I guess that's because not everyone is like me. Meaning not everyone is pessimistic. Anyway, the borough does have _some_ redeeming qualities. Well, for one, just because you can't see the sun, it doesn't mean you can't see the moon! In fact, you can see it extremely well. Occasionally, the moon can be seen very closely but it's just plain creepy on Halloween. I mean have you seen a red moon the size of, well, half the earth? (I'm exaggerating here) But that's where the town gets its name! Tsukiyo, meaning moonlit night! And two, though it is small, Tsukiyo can throw mean parties!! I mean, hardcore parties!

Boy, it does sound stupid, how I'm afraid of something so pathetic, now that I think about it…Besides I should stop complaining. Mama should be the one voicing her opinions. It always hurts her when her children are so far away from her for so long.

"Aw, sis, come on, you're exaggerating, it's not that bad!" exclaimed Souta.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was my smart reply.

Yeah, I guess it's not _**so**_ bad, except when others tease you because your parents are divorced and every other, _**normal**__,_ 16 year old gets to hang out with friends at the beach during the summer, while Outcast Kagome is sent away to a town where people are fascinated by the sun because they've never seen it before.

What do I mean by normal, you ask? Well, let me give you the whole story. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live in the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo with Mama, Gramps, Souta, and my obese cat, Buyo because my mother left my father, Kenji, when I was five and Souta was just a toddler. Why, you ask? Well, frankly….my father's a nerd scientist. There, I said it! He was obsessed with his computers and spent tons of money on high tech stuff and eventually, the fire between my parents died out and their marriage followed soon after. So my mother just up and left one day. Not that my grandfather had minded. Gramps disapproved of my father because of his money spending problems. But it all worked out for Kenji in the end, he invented something important and is rich now, and I wonder why he chose Tsukiyo to settle down in. What did he invent? Uh… some thingiemajigie that's too complex and nerdy for me to explain. Anyway, on to the story of my life. As if my life couldn't get any more complicated, I just happen to be a miko and I just happen to guard the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls from demons. Yep, demons are real. I'm sure you've heard of that so I'm not going to even bother.

"Mama, we know you hate it when we go so far away from you, so, why don't you suggest something to Dad?" Kagome inquired silently, "Like, maybe, he can come and stay here for the summer?"

"And, not to mention, our friends are here!" Souta chimed. Tch, this is coming from the kid who was ecstatic about going to Tsukiyo.

"Now, Kagome, Souta. You know your father is excited that you're coming. I'm sure he's euphoric about showing you his newly built house. You understand, right?" Mama stated.

"Hai, Mama…," Kagome and Souta replied.

"And I'm sure you'll make new friends…."

-An Hour Later-

"Bye Mama! We love you!!" Kagome and Souta shouted before making their way to the plane.

Mama absently wiped away her tears, knowing that her children would call her as soon as they were situated in their father's home, and then shuffled hurriedly making her way home to make sure Gramps hadn't burned down the house in her absence.

-On The Plane-

Kagome and Souta boarded the plane with their duffel bags.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Kagome, as she lifted Souta's bag onto the space above their seats.

"Thanks, sis."

Kagome sighed as she pulled her iPod, after she and Souta had settled down, scrolling to Butterfly by Dj Mystik as her own wings took flight toward the land of dreams….


	2. Father Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 2:

Father

"Sis! Sis! Wake up!!" Souta hissed.

"Ok! I'm up," I said, glaring at Souta. Only; I glanced at my watch; one hour since we left and I had already missed Mama, Gramps, and Buyo.

"We are, like, totally landing right now, so like, get your seatbelts on!" a preppy and nasally voice rang as a very slutty flight attendant, Yura, who the Higurashis' had come to know, sauntered down the aisles wearing a uniform that left little to the imagination and would put Britney Spears to shame.

"Ugh! Eww!!" Souta exclaimed, with a look of pure disgust written on his juvenile, 7 year old face, while Kagome had rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Higur-uglys'" Yura stated in the nasally voice again, smirking, thinking she's all that.

This time it was Souta who rolled his eyes, while Kagome thought, "_Guess you_ can't _teach a slut to learn new insults._"

"Gee, you'd think Yura the slut would come up with a different insult than using the same one for the last 5 years," Kagome snorted, "Then, again, maybe you have a one tracked mind."

"Or maybe her ass is doing what her brain should and her brain is doing what her ass should," Souta said, backing his sister up, as the other flight attendants chuckled. Every year, the Higurashi siblings would defy Yura and make her want to pull her hair out.

"HMPH!!" was Yura's smart reply as she stormed out.

-The Plane Landed-

The siblings shouldered their bags and dragged the suitcases off the plane, entering the airport to wait for their father.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Souta tugged on my shirt and said, "Look, sis, there he is," he pointed and we made our way towards our distressed looking father.

"Father!" we greeted as we assaulted a very surprised Kenji with hugs and kisses.

"Kagome! Souta!," he said, " I swear, Kagome, you continue to grow more beautiful each time I see you!"

"Thanks, Dad," Kenji was rewarded with another hug.

"And Souta! Did you grow taller?"

"Four foot one!!" Souta exclaimed as their father ruffled his hair affectionately

Yep, this is definitely our same old, charming father.


	3. No Way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 3:

THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!

-Ride to Tsukiyo-

"I can't wait for you to see the house! It's beautiful!" Dad stated.

"We know, Dad, you've been saying that 50 times for the last 30 minutes!" we chimed.

"I know. I'm just so excited!" he said. Again.

"We know!"

-Closing in on Kenji Higurashi's house-

"Ok, kids, we're here!"

I stepped out of the car and there it was.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!" I screamed.

Actually, maybe house' is an understatement. This mansion or perhaps, castle, was the kind you see in medieval fairytales or movies. The exterior was built using stone bricks that towered into four lookout towers on adorning the sides of the 'castle.' There was also a moat around the castle and the forest surrounding the structure added a mysterious effect.

"Dad, this is not a house!" I said.

"It's not?" Dad asked confusedly.

"No! It's a frickin' castle!!" Souta and I squealed before rushing through the huge doors of the stone castle, looming above them. While their father hoped and prayed that his precious home would be able to withstand his children, who so resemble monkeys jumping all over the place. He shook his head, grinning, before entering himself.

Author's Note: Here are some pictures of the castle I had in mind.

/castles/images/brissac2.jpg

/castles/images/brissac4.jpg


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 4:

Settling in

-with Kagome and Souta-

"Kagome! Kagome! Look! Over here!" Souta exclaimed.

"_What now?"_ I thought. I had, previously, been in the music room. The entire collection of instruments had been a little intimidating, although the room had been exquisitely decorated.

"_This room, alone,_ _is probably bigger than my house_," needless to say, I was impressed.

The walls were bricked with a matching fireplace, which gave the room a sophisticated aura, the instruments with their respective stand were all over the floor. There was also a adjoining room, that served as a recording room, connected with a shiny glass door

"_But…the chandelier was a little peculiar.._." I thought as I hurried down the hall towards Souta.

Souta was standing in front of an open door, gawking.

"_Geez, Souta, way to attract flies,"_ I commented inwardly at his open mouth that was threatening to hit the floor.

But, unfortunately, I had the same reaction when I saw what the room housed. I slowly glanced towards the door, spotting the gold-plated words. It was more than I expected but, yep, this was indeed the game room!

I shrieked excitedly and dashed in. My eyes were sparkling with respect as I saw all of the game consoles connected to the plasma _TVs._ It was amazing! Souta had entered and fell to his knees, bowing and chanting, "I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" I, however, had been taking note of what was surrounding me. All the games in the entire world! There was a ps2, ps3, Game Cube, Xbox, Xbox 360 Elite, and Wii, all lined up in a row with their TVs along the west wall. A ceiling-high bookcase held all the games. The east wall contained wooden built-in drawers. This room also had an adjoining room, which when I opened, had pool tables, pinball machines and classic pacman games.

"I wonder what that's for," I said, voicing my thoughts, while reaching for the drawer. The contents amazed me. The drawer was split into 2 parts. On the left side, were Nintendo Ds', both original and lite, in all of the colors. The right side held PSPs' in all 7 colors. Black, white, red, blue, green, purple, and a special one. Black with pink cherry blossoms. All in all, I was astonished.

Knock, knock

Souta and I glanced at each other before I said, "Come in."

The door opened and a boy and girl my age wearing uniforms entered and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Sango and this is Miroku," the girl said meekly.

The girl who addressed herself as Sango was dressed in a black and white maid outfit that resembled a French maid's uniform, only more conservative. Her hair was left down and reached toward the small of her back.

The boy, who was called Miroku, wore a black and white butler type of suit that had flowing coat tails. His short hair was tied into a dragon tail. He had two gold earrings in his left ear.

"Master Kenji wishes for his children to join him for dinner," the boy, Miroku, said.

"Alright," I said, after all, we _did_ promise Dad that we would have dinner with him, besides I'm hungry.

"This way, please."

And so, we left the awesome game room.

-Walkin' down the hall(s)-

Souta and I trailed behind Sango and Miroku as they led us through many hallways.

"_There's no way I'll be able to memorize the way to get around this place. Mental note: Ask Dad for a map..." _Kagome thought dazedly.

Souta, being the carefree child he was, did not even look slightly disturbed by how big the castle was.

"_That's why I love him," _Kagome thought wistfully. Souta was always able to lift her spirits and he reminded her of the younger version of herself, when she was also naïve and innocent….

Kagome smiled and ruffled Souta's hair affectionately. Souta looked over at her curiously before grinning up at his older sister.

-A Party?-

"A party?" I asked.

"Yes, a house-warming party," my father answered, "It's tomorrow night and my business partners are coming, not to mention the entire town."

We were in the midst of eating when Father brought this subject up.

"Will anyone my age be there?!" Souta and I asked. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Yea, a friend of mine has three children, 2 boys around your age, Kagome," he explained, "And a 5 year old daughter, Souta."

"Oh, this will be a huge party," Father said, "The entire town will be attending."

Hey, I said it was a small town, not a poor town.

"But… what will we wear? I didn't pack for occasions like this." I was panicking.

"Don't worry, I already planned a shopping trip for you guys." Dad reassured me.

I sighed in relief and continued enjoying the delicious meal .

Author's Note: This is the book case I had in mind for the game room, only mine is neater.

images./imgres?imgurl/workpics/BookCaseWithBooks1.jpg&imgrefurl/prod04woodwork.htm&h600&w800&sz153&hlen&start12&tbnidBPwKKuUtrKlGUM:&tbnh107&tbnw143&prev/images?qceiling+high+wall+wide+bookcase&gbv2&hlen

This is a pic of Sango's maid uniform

images./imgres?imgurlimg220.imageshack.us/img220/1440/himmbc3.jpg&imgrefurlwww.mobilecastle.biz/mobiles/anime-zone/19088-he-my-master-anime.html&h400&w280&sz47&hlen&start12&tbnidvRvxnSwp-SmYhM:&tbnh124&tbnw87&prev/images?qanime+maid+uniform&gbv2&hlen


	5. Pervert

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 5:

Pervert

Dad whispers something to Sango as she nods. I'd just finished eating and was waiting patiently to be dismissed.

"Miss? Your father wishes for me to show you your room. I'm sure you'd like a bath also?" Sango asked, unsurely.

"Yes, please," I replied softly before standing up and asking if I could be excused. He nodded. I followed Sango as she continued down the hall.

"Sango? What about my brother?" I inquired after catching up to her.

"Miroku is to show the young master to his room, Miss Kagome," she said meekly.

"Please don't call me that, it makes me sound old, just Kagome," I said gently but firmly while wrinkling my nose.

"Alright, Kagome-chan," she said before we both grinned, knowing that we would become the best of friends…

-Outside of Kagome's room-

"This is your room, Kagome-chan," Sango said as she stopped in front a dark cherry wooden door. The gold-plated words formed into a Kagome.' I nervously put my hand on the brass doorknob and pushed open.

My breath was caught in my throat as I eyed my room. It was beautiful! The walls were painted a slightly dark turquoise and the ceiling was painted black. There was a crystal chandelier and bright skylights. My bed was a king size with a black headboard, I had a silvery turquoise comforter and black pillows. There was also a large window with a black covered bench in front of it. An armoire was set against the wall on my right. I looked out my window and gasped. My room was at the top of one of the towers and I could clearly see the sun setting. The view was beautiful.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, worried.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine," I replied.

"Alright," she said, not totally convinced but led the way to the bathroom anyway.

The bathroom was also beautiful. There was a hot spring built in, with all of the rocks and boulders still intact. A huge Sakura tree loomed over the hot spring while cherry blossom petals fell into the spring leaving a sweet aroma in the water. There was a door to the side that led into a walk in closet that was filled with sweet oils, soaps, and…..

"Ooh, bubbles…." I said, grinning maniacally.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Kagome-chan," Sango said, before shutting the door and leaving the younger girl to her own devices.

-In Kagome's room-

I'd grown bored after taking my bubble bath so I called for Sango and Miroku.

5 minutes later

knock, knock

"Come in," I said softly.

"You called for us, Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah, I was bored and I wanted to get to know you better," I replied genuinely.

"Ah, of course. I, however, would love to get to know _you_ better as well. On a more intimate level, of course," Miroku said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Will you bear my children?" he asked as his right hand inched toward Kagome.

….

"PERVERT!!" Kagome screamed, before knocking him out.


	6. I love shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Chapter 6:

I 3 Shopping!!

**ring, ring**

Kagome rolls over on her bed.

**ring, ring**

Kagome groans out loud.

**ring, ri- **

_GRRR_

"HELLO?" Kagome grumbles into her cell phone.

"_**Kagome, dear?"**_

"Oh, hi, Mama," Kagome mumbles as she yawns.

"_**Did I wake you, dear?" **_

"Not…really…what time is it, Mama?" Kagome inquired.

"_**It's 11:00 a.m. right now."**_

"11:00 a.m.!?" Kagome exclaimed_. _

'_This is what I get for staying up all night talking to Sango and Miroku' _Kagome thought.

They'd talk all night and became quick and close friends. Kagome had learned that Sango had a younger brother, Kohaku; they came from a clan of demon slayers. Sango and her brother were put in the Foster Care System after their parents died but they were separated. Sango came here to work as a maid. As for Kohaku, she hasn't heard from him in almost a year.

Miroku, she learned, used to be an amorous traveling monk. But, he was still an amorous monk. She also learned another thing: he liked to ask every single girl he came across the same question," Will you bear my child?" Of course, he groped her when he asked her this question. Kagome shook her head.

"_**How are you and Souta doing?"**_

And, Kagome relayed all that happened the day before.

"Sango and I are going shopping today at 12 p.m. for something to wear tonight." Kagome said, bubbly.

"_**What about your brother, dear? I didn't pack anything like that for him." Mama said worriedly.**_

"I think Dad's taking him and Miroku later on too. No need to worry, Mama."

"_**Alright, dear. Have fun, I have to go now. Give a hug and kiss to Souta for me and say hello to your father. Bye, sweetheart."**_

"Bye, Mama."

click

Kagome sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms upward.

"Ah, now to take a quick shower!"

Kagome had just finished taking the bath and now she stood in front of her open armoire with a towel wrapped around her.

'Hmm, what should I wear today..' Kagome mused before chosing a gray denim skirt that reached her calves and a loose, bright yellow with a graphic picture, off-the-shoulders shirt, comfortable sandals and silver hoop earrings.

knock, knock

"Come in."

"Hi, Kagome-chan, are you ready? Your father's waiting for you downstairs," said Sango as she poked her head in.

"Hi, Sango-chan. Yep, I'm ready."

Sango and Kagome left her room to go downstairs. As they were walking, Sango asked, "Are you excited, Kagome?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous too…"

"There's nothing to be nervous about. The people in this town are very nice," said Sango, smiling at Kagome.

"Well, ok. Dad said that he had a business partner with two sons and a daughter. What can you tell me about them?" Kagome inquired.

"Ah, the Taishos'. Well, they are a very prominent and rich family. Mr. Touga Inu no Taisho is the great dog demon that rules the western land, he's very sophisticated but he's not stuck up. His second wife, Izayoi, is a beautiful human woman who was also born into a rich family. Although, it was an arranged marriage, they love each other very much. His first wife, I'm not sure what her name is, left him because of some family problems. They did have a child together, though. The eldest, his name is Sesshomaru; he's handsome but emotionally distant and cold. He hates humans, so it's better to stay away from him. The youngest, Inuyasha, a hanyou, is rash and hot-headed but he's really nice and gentle on the inside; he got that from his mother," Sango said, grinning at me," You'll like him…hopefully. And, there's little Rin, she is the young girl Sesshomaru saved from wolf demons. She's a very sweet girl and definitely knows more than we give her credit for. You'll love her!"

" **The** Inu no Taisho? The dog demon general of the western lands, huh? How does Dad know all of these ppl?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Sango? You seem to know a lot about Inuyasha. Do you like him?"

Sango stuttered,"N-no, we're just good friends."

Kagome grinned," I'm just kidding; besides, I know you've got the hots for Miroku."

Kagome winks at Sango. Sango blushes and tries to deny it. Kagome says," Nuh uh, that's not gonna work on me. I know you like him, but don't worry, I won't tell him."

Kagome entered the living room and as expected, she was astonished. This room was very modern with its white walls, a marble fireplace and plush couches and loveseats. There was a brown wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. Kenji and Miroku were already sitting on the couches, waiting for the girls.

Kenji greets," There you are girls, now we just need Souta."

"Dad, don't you know? Speak of the devil and he shall appear?" And appear he did.

"Sis!" yelled the bundle of Souta that flew and attached onto Kagome. Kagome ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss and hug from their mother. Kenji signaled for Miroku to go get the car.

"Mama says hello, Dad."

"Ah, she called you, then?" Kenji asked his beloved daughter. Kagome's parent's marriage dying out was mainly one-sided. Sometimes, it would seem like Kenji yearned for his ex-wife.

"Sooooo, what's the schedule for today?" asked Kagome.

Kenji replied," We're heading into town to the mall. We'll split up and meet each other at-," he glances at his watch," 5 p.m."

"Is 5 hours enough for you, Sis," Souta teased.

"Souta!" cried Kagome, as she pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Everyone laughed at the childish antics.

"We're here, Master Kenji." Miroku stated as he pulled up to the glass door of the huge and prominent mall. Kagome and Sango got out of the car as the men stayed inside.

"We're going to a tailor store near the center of the town, we'll be back later. Here," Kenji said, handing Kagome a Visa credit card," spend as much as you like, you too Sango."

"Oh, Dad, you are so gonna regret this." Kagome said, grinning. Souta groaned, while Kenji just smiled, thinking it was just a joke.

"Bye, honey," replied Kenji as the car pulled away.

Souta turned toward a window and blew hot air onto it before etching the words:

Kagome + shopping daddy goin' broke

The girls entered the mall and immediately, Kagome thought of a past vacation trip to Beverly Hills, California and the newly remodeled Forever 21 stores . Everything was sparkling. The stores all had clean glass windows and doors. All of the items or products in the store were placed carefully to compliment each other. It was beautiful.

"So where should we go first, Kagome?" Sango asked the younger girl.

"Forever 21!" Kagome replied, dragging Sango into the store. Kagome breezed through every single store trying everything on and by 4:00 p.m. both Kagome and Sango had bags hanging from each arm. As they were walking towards the water fountain on the second floor, the most prominent store caught Kagome's eyes. She rushed towards the store and gazed at the beautiful party dresses.

"Hey, Sango, what would you think of the colors red and pink?" Kagome said, grinning mischieviously.

"Well, I like red and pink."

"Do you mind if I chose your dress for you?" Kagome inquired.

"A-am I going to regret it?" Sango asked, terrified.

"Not at all, not at all," Kagome said with a gleam in her eyes.

The girls finished their shopping but Kagome refused to show Sango the dresses she picked out. They wandered around trying to find the place they decided to meet with the boys. Sango was walking up ahead while Kagome was trailing behind looking at her surroundings. All of a sudden, someone collided into her, a force strong enough to send her sprawling on the floor. When she looked up, Kagome was stunned. A boy around the age of 19 was looking condescendingly down at her. He had silver hair that reached past his backside and a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks and arms; he was a demon, which meant he was easily taller than her 5 foot 3 inches. The boy was wearing an expensive silk dress shirt and black dress pants; and it suited him, very, very well. He was beautiful. And, oddly, he looked faintly familiar.But of course, the image was ruined when he said," Watch where you are going, filthy human," instead of helping her up.

Kagome jumped up and was prepared to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed he already left. Kagome huffed and left to find Sango.

-With the mystery boy-

'_That girl… I've never seen her here before yet… she seems… familiar.'_

Kagome found Sango after running around the mall. Sango, along with Kenji, Miroku, and Souta were waiting by a large water fountain.

"Where'd you go, Kagome?"

"Um, I got a little lost."

"Alright, let's go home," said Kenji.

Kagome and Sango had just finished taking a long bubble bath and were preparing for the party.

"So, Kagome, can I see the dress now?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, ok," Kagome grabbed two bags off of the table she'd left them on when they got home.

"Here you go, Sango, I got a couple more dresses that I'm not going to show you until there's another occasion," Kagome winked as she gave one of the bags to Sango. Kagome pulled her dress out of the bag and slipped it on. Kagome's dress was a black and gold calf-length cocktail dress. There was a gold sash adorning just below her breasts. Gold threads laced down to the hem of the dress. Kagome opened another bag and pulled out a shoe box. She sat down on the edge of her bed to slip her gold high heels on.

"Oh! Kagome, it's beautiful!" Sango exclaimed when she saw her dress. She pulled the dress on and looked at the full-length mirror to admire the red dress that faded to pink and white as it got closer to the hem. There was a small red bow just below her breasts. Kagome grinned, pulling a shoebox with similar red high heels.

"I've got the perfect necklace for you, Sango," Kagome said, moving to her jewelry box before pulling a white choker with a red heart charm and gave it to Sango.

"Thanks, Kagome, your father told me to give this to you, he said Souta picked it," Sango said, giving Kagome a large, black velvet box. Kagome opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful crescent moon, with a crystal diamond on the corner of the moon, necklace. In the middle of the charm was a real four leaf clover. On the back of the necklace, words were engraved onto the curve of the crescent moon.

_**Destiny awaits…**_

"Wow, it's pretty but I wonder what the engraving means…"Kagome whispered as she put the necklace on. She and Sango then moved onto putting their make up on. Kagome decided to go with black eyeliner and mascara which accentuated her dark, stormy blue eyes and exotic features. Sango went with black eyeliner, pink eye shadow and mascara.

"Wow. I wonder what Miroku would say," Kagome commented, winking at Sango, who blushes.

"By the way, I have to get going now," Sango said, nonchalantly.

"What? I thought we were going to go together?" Kagome said, disappointed.

"Your father wanted you and your brother to make an entrance alone."

"Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped, where are we going anyways?" Kagome inquired.

"The ballroom, of course," Sango replied before leaving Kagome to herself.

'Figures_, there's a ballroom.'_

Kagome leaves her room a few minutes later and walks down the winding concrete stairs, her heels clinking all the way. Just as she steps onto the last stair, Kagome catches a glimpse of Kenji and Souta. Kagome jogs up to them, yelling," Dad! Souta! Wait for me!"

Kagome catches up to them, panting a bit, and hugs her father, "Thanks, Dad, for the necklace," fingering the crescent.

"Thanks to you too, Souta," Kagome says, ruffling Souta's hair, which makes him blush. Kagome then noticed their attire. Kenji and Souta were wearing suits, white dress shirts with black ties. Kagome nods her approval.

"Let's go!" Souta says impatiently.

The large oak doors to the ballroom opened and every single head turned. Kagome and Souta, who had grabbed her hand before they entered, along with their father entered. They made their way down the stairs as the guests followed their every move. Kenji started to speak," Welcome, my guests, to my house warming party!" And everyone clapped before Kenji began introducing Kagome and Souta to his nearest guests. Soon, they came upon the Taishos'.

"Kagome, Souta, this is my business partner, Touga Inu no Taisho," said Kenji, gesturing to the tall silver haired man and the black haired woman next to him," and this is his wife, Izayoi." And he said to the Taishos'," These are my children."

"Pleased to meet you, Touga-san, Izayoi-san," Kagome said politely, bowing, and nudging the half hidden boy behind her until he whispered his greetings.

"Please, the pleasure's is ours, we've heard a lot about you," Izayoi said, sweetly, grasping Kagome's hands as her husband nodded.

"Our youngest son, Inuyasha, is here but he's with his friends," Touga said, before gesturing behind him," This is our eldest, Sesshomaru and his ward, Rin."

Imagine Kagome's surprise when Sesshomaru appeared to be the rude boy who had collided into her earlier that day.

"It's YOU!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru also appeared shocked, however, he did not look like he hated humans with the young girl wearing an orange and green sundress, who was currently blinking as she sat upon his lap.

"You two know each other?" Kenji voiced his question.

"We met this afternoon-"Sesshomaru started in his velvet voice.

"-when he so rudely collided into me and called me a filthy human," huffed Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi gasped as his father looked at him sternly.

"My deepest apologies," Sesshomaru said. Kagome huffed but was startled when Rin climbed off of Sesshomaru's lap and came up to Kagome. She tugged on Kagome's dress and said," Hello, pretty lady. Rin's name is Rin. What's your name?" the little girl gave a gap-toothed smile.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Rin means, my name is Rin," said the little girl, cutely. Kagome kneeled down to Rin's eye level and said," My name is Kagome, and this is my little brother, Souta."

"Hi, Souta," said Rin, Souta blushed she gave a little wave. Kagome, Souta, and Rin continued talking.

'_This woman…is good with Rin.' Sesshomaru thought, when his inner beast decided, 'She would also make a wonderful mate and mother.'_

Before Sesshomaru could disagree with his thoughts, another one of Kenji's business partners appeared with his son.

"Ah, Kenji, thank you for inviting us to this party," said a man in his late 30s'.

"Onigumo," Kenji's smile strained as Kagome's eyes assessed this man and his son, whose aura shone darkly. Sesshomaru and Touga's lip curled over their sharp fangs as Rin and Souta shrank behind Kagome.

"And who might these two be?" asked the man called Onigumo inquired, gesturing toward Kagome and Souta.

"These are my children, Kagome and Souta."

Kagome and Souta greeted Onigumo.

"This is my son, Naraku," introduced Onigumo.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Naraku, reaching out toward Kagome's hand and kissed it. He held onto her for a bit too long. Sesshomaru gave a barely audible growl which did not unnoticed by the Taishos' or Kenji, Souta or Rin. Which meant, Kagome was the only oblivious one. The air between them was tense until the Onigumos' left.

"I will find Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, please take Kagome and Souta with you…"said Kenji, silently asking him with his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and they left to find Inuyasha. When they left, Kenji turned to Touga and his wife and said," I did not invite Onigumo. How did he know of this!" he was clearly angry.

The two men whispered to each other.

"We attack at 12:00."

Kagome caught a glimpse of Sango and Miroku talking to a boy with silver hair, who she assumed, was Inuyasha. She approached them, as Sesshomaru, Rin, and Souta followed behind her, and Sango immediately introduced Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kagome; Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Hello," greeted Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Oi, what are you smiling at, wench?" Inuyasha said, rudely. A nerve in Kagome's temple twitched before her top blew.

"EXCUSE ME?! What did you say? HUH? Do you want to say that to my face again, punk?!" exploded Kagome.

snicker/giggle

"Pretty Kagome and Crazy Inu are funny," giggled Rin as Sango, Miroku and Souta laughed while Sesshomaru barely smothered a smirk. However, a snort managed to escape him, and Kagome whipped her head towards Sesshomaru. Before she could say anything, a sharp scream pierced through the night.

"UWAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked toward the balcony as a woman stumbled back into the room.

"MURDER! THERE' S BEEN A MURDER!"

Suddenly, everyone panicked, there was screaming, and shoving. A heavy set man shoved Kagome and she stumbled. Before she could fall and be trampled on, Sesshomaru caught her and turned to shield her from the mass. Soon, the room was evacuated while a few familiar and not so familiar faces remained. Sesshomaru still held Kagome in his arms but he let go to examine the body. Still stunned, Kagome followed him. When she came up behind Sesshomaru, her whole body shook and she screamed before everything went black.

Author's Note:

This is Kagome's dress: /detail.php?colshorts&seq0

This is the necklace she wore (It's the first necklace on the page), I have this necklace and it is awesome and it kinda fits with the story:

images./images?gbv2&hlen&qclover+moon+necklace

This is Sango's dress (the red one):

/evening-dresses.php?colshorts&seq178

These are the dresses the girls bought for other occasions (Each girl bought one of everything; what Sango got, Kagome got and vice versa):

/evening-dresses.php?colshorts&seq178

/detail.php?colshorts&seq185

Kagome + shopping daddy goin' broke is mine! 3


	7. What are we going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7:

What are we going to do?

Kagome opened her eyes and the first person she saw was a shocked Sesshomaru…..and eleven other faces.

Groan

"W-what happened?" Kagome asked and blushed after realizing she was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Honey,…you saw the corpse and you fainted; luckily, Sesshomaru was there to catch you," replied Izayoi, in a calm but hesitant voice. Kagome's body started to shake and Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her as a comforting growl erupted from his chest. This did not go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

'_That's right, I saw the corpse.'_

Kagome started to stand as did Sesshomaru but he kept his arm around her just in case. She moved towards the balcony and a slender hand rose to her mouth in a silent gasp and her tiny frame started to shake again. There, in the corner of the balcony, the mutilated body of a young woman lay. And a few feet away laid her head. A fox kit sat near the head, tears streaming down his tiny, juvenile face.

"Who could do such a thing?" Kagome whispered, angrily.

"Onigumo and Naraku," growled Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," Kenji started," These are my friends, Jun and his mate, Sato. This is their son, Kouga," Kagome's father gestured toward 2 male wolf demons and a female wolf demon.

"P-pleased to meet you," Kagome said as the others nodded their greeting.

"That young woman," The woman called Sato gestured toward the corpse," was a friend. She was entrusted upon us since her husband died. That young kit is her son. His name is Shippo. Onigumo and his son do not have a good record," she hissed. Kagome nodded and approached the young fox demon. She kneeled down and hugged the boy. Shippo clung to Kagome and sobbed into her as she moved away from the corpse. She could faintly hear police sirens as she rubbed Shippo's back, comfortingly.

The door burst open and Kenji moved to show the police the corpse. The forensic team moved to the body, taking pictures and tried to find evidence. Kagome walked towards and chair and sat down, Shippo still clung to her. Souta, who looked like he was about to cry, and Rin, who was oblivious, came to her. Kagome gave both of them one-armed hugs. Sesshomaru came up to Rin and lifted her up into his arms to inquire how she was faring; Rin gave him a gap-toothed smile. Izayoi looked across the room and her eyes landed upon Kagome and Sesshomaru. She smiled when she realized how natural they looked, surrounded by children. Touga and Kenji were contemplating when Touga nodded firmly. Kenji went to his children and said," Kagome, Souta, I want you to pack a few outfits; we are going to stay at the Taishos' home for a few days, just until this dies down," he glanced at Sesshomaru.

"What about this little one?" inquired Kagome, slightly shifted Shippo, who had cried himself to sleep on her shoulder.

"We'll take him with us," said Kenji, as Kagome and Souta started out the door and he whispered to Sesshomaru, who nodded," Will you go with her?"

"Sango! Miroku!" called Kenji as he told them to pack their bags as well.

"Come on, Souta, we'll go to your room after I pack my bags; I don't want you to go anywhere alone, you hear?" Kagome said to Souta, who just nodded as Rin padded up to him and held his hand. When Souta looked down at her, Rin just grinned. They walked up the stairs leading to the tower as Sesshomaru trailed behind them. When they reached Kagome's room, she cautiously opened the door into the dark room and flicked the lights on. Kagome sighed in relief before moving to her armoire. She threw a duffel bag onto her bed as she grabbed a few items and her beauty products. Soon she was down and they left her room. Once in Souta's room, he did the same as Kagome. While he did that, Kagome took that time to admire Souta's room. His walls were painted a light sky blue and his ceiling was decked out with sky lights. His bed was a simple queen mattress on a boat like frame. After Souta finished, they left the room and walked to the ballroom where the others were waiting. They left the Higurashi mansion as soon as possible, after the police gathered the body and other evidences.

The car ride was silent as each person mused the events that happened that night. Kagome still held Shippo, who would not let go even when Kagome was packing. She glanced down at the young kit and brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

'_The poor thing, he's still so young. To lose both of his parents, how horrible! If it does turn out to be the Onigumos', I will not forgive them!' Kagome scowled in unison with her thoughts._

'_Intriguing, this woman…her every emotion is betrayed by her face,' Sesshomaru mused._

In twenty minutes, they had arrived at the Taisho Mansion. Kagome gazed at the large home with its sparkling marble exterior walls. It was similar to the Higurashi Mansion, only more modern. She could see the vast garden in the back as the car drove closer and closer to the glass doors.Izayoi and Touga were first to leave the limo as others followed into the house. As soon as the doors opened, the lights flickered on by themselves and Kagome could see the large marble staircase that went up a few steps before splitting into two different directions.

"Come, dear," Izayoi said, grabbing Kagome's free hand," I'll show you to your room, and you too, Souta." Izayoi lead them up the stairs, down a hall until she reached the guest room. Kagome slid the shoji screen door to her room and was stunned. The walls were painted a dark red as a gold border ran across the very top of the walls. The bed was a large king mattress with a cherry oak headboard. Izayoi showed Souta his room, which was across from Kagome's room.

"I hope you like your room. You're always welcome so this will be your permanent room. I have a feeling you'll be coming back very soon," grinned Izayoi.

"Come, dear, you're scaring the poor girl," Touga said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Goodnight, Kagome," they said, before retiring to their room. Kagome placed Shippo on the bed and covered him with a blanket before slipping out the room. Kagome turned and collided with Inuyasha, who reached out and caught her before she fell.

"Inuyasha! Do you know where my father's room is?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, that way," he said, before Kagome dashed toward that direction, Inuyasha turned back, scratching his head. Kagome found her father's room and knocked on the door.

knock, knock

"Come in."

"Dad, about Shippo, if he doesn't have any other family members…Can we take him in? Please, Dad!" Kagome begged, after entering the room.

"Honey, I don't know, I'll think about it but-"Kagome shouted yes,"-that's not a yes!"

"Thanks, Dad. Good night," Kagome said, giving him a hug before leaving a stunned Kenji.

Kagome had just entered her room and changed into her pajamas before someone knocked at her door. Kagome opened the door and Souta flew at her, clinging to her waist.

"Kagome-neechan, I'm scared. I don't want to sleep by myself. I want to sleep with you!" Souta cried, always being overly dramatic. Kagome sighed and agreed as he climbed into the big bed before she joined them in the middle. Before too long, the exhausted pair fell asleep.


	8. Help is On The Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the Twilight series, Miracles by Myra or Life is like a boat by Rie Fu.

Chapter 7:

Help is on the way

Kagome heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps before a weight sank onto the mattress. Kagome opened her eyes only to raise a slender hand to shield her eyes from the bright light coming from the window. Kagome groaned as the tiny being, or beings in this case, bounced on the mattress.

"Kagome! Wake up! Look, I made a new friend! Shippo!" a tiny feminine voice shouted. Kagome heard heavier footsteps when the person spoke.

"Come, Rin, let her sleep," as Sesshomaru glanced at the half-asleep girl," but if you are awake, breakfast is ready," and he left. Kagome bolted up. '_Shippo!'_ thought Kagome, once she'd remember the murder and the little boy that was now orphaned. She quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready and change. In record time, she bounded out of her room, running down the halls to find the dining room. Once again, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into Inuyasha's back; the force was enough to send her onto the floor. Kagome groaned, rubbing her backside, before looking up to see Inuyasha's stunned face. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, of watching Kagome's beautiful face frown, and reached a hand out to help her up.

"Come on, wench, I don't have all day," said Inuyasha, rudely. Kagome huffed and placed her tiny hand into his. But instead of using it as leverage to pull herself up, she pulled hard enough that Inuyasha fell too. The two burst out, laughing.

"Come on, let's go," said Kagome, grinning. As he stood up, Kagome looped her arm through his and ran towards the kitchen. Everyone else had finished eating and left, so Kagome and Inuyasha were the last ones. They ate and joked around as if they'd known each other their entire lives. Kagome felt as if she'd just found a new best friend. After breakfast, they walked around the garden, until eventually; they found the children, including Shippo, in a big meadow. Kagome played hide and seek with them until she collapsed backwards onto the meadow and started singing in a sweet voice. Eventually, the children joined in.

_**Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen**_

_**I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end**_

Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Kagome finished and the children clapped. Unbeknownst, Sesshomaru was hidden in the shadows of the trees, listening to the talented young woman. Soon, they returned to the mansion for dinner. Dinner was very lively; everyone acted as if they were family. They joked around, telling overly dramatic stories. After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room when Rin had an idea.

"Izayoi, Kagome sang to us this afternoon. Her voice was very pretty," Rin said, in a voice only a five year old could pull off.

Izayoi replied," Really, now? Maybe you could sing for us, Kagome." There was a chorus of yes's before Kagome sighed. She figured that it would disappoint them if she didn't.

"I'll get my guitar," Kagome said before going to her room to grab the said item. When she returned, Souta offered to play the piano.

"Whattcha wanna play, Kags," teased Souta.

Kagome stuck her tongue out before replying," Life is like a boat." Souta started playing as Kagome strummed the guitar strings. Occasionally, she would glance at Sesshomaru and blush when he looked her in the eyes. Izayoi noticed this exchange with glee.

_**Nobody knows who I really am,  
I've never felt this empty before.  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?**_

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves will guide you through another day

Tooku de iki wo shiteru  
toumei ni natta mitai  
Kurayami ni omoeta kedo  
mekakushi sareteta dake

Inori wo sasagete  
atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi  
sono hate made ee

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you will follow me and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku  
nukedashitaku naru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki  
de mune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The oceans lead out to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can't see the shore

Oh, I can't see the shore...  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way toward you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku  
odayaka na hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki  
de mune wo terashidasu

Inori wo sasagete  
atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi  
sono hate made

And everytime I see your face  
The oceans lead out to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can't see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi  
nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashi-tachi wo osou kedo  
sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne...

"There has been a string of murder cases in the Higuechi Prefecture in Kyoto. There have been 5 murders in the last two weeks alone. The Police have not figured out who the murderer is. There has not been any evidence whatsoever left on the bodies. The murderer has a signature style. All victims' heads were severed cleanly. As of now, everyone is being warned to stay inside their homes at night. Back to you, Takahashi-san," said a young female reporter. The TV had been on the entire time. Everyone was quiet and the air was tense.

Kagome bolted up," D-dad, that's where the shrine is! We have to get Mama and Gramps out of there! Dad, do something!" Kagome was hyperventilating when Sesshomaru grabbed onto her elbow to keep her steady. Kenji moved to the other side of the room while whipping out his cell. He was about to make a call before Touga intercepted.

"Here, use this phone. It'll eliminate any chances of eavesdroppers," Touga said, handing Kenji his house phone. After making the call, Kenji told his daughter to call her mother.

"Tell her that I've called a few favors. A friend will be at the shrine in 2 hours to drive them to the airport and another one will take care of the shrine."

"Ok," Kagome said, shakily as she moved away from Sesshomaru to make the call. Kagome waited until her mother picked up the phone and said, "Mama! You and Gramps have to get out of the shrine! I saw the news about the murders. Dad said he sent a friend of his to pick you up and bring you to the airport and take care of the shrine. Please hurry, Mama!" After a few more words, Kagome hung up and, subconsciously, returned to the seat next to Sesshomaru. When Izayoi returned from sending Rin and Shippo to bed, Kagome burst," Five chain murders! All of their heads, severed! This is horrible! If this turns out to be Onigumo and Naraku…Their auras…It was so dark!"

"Now, dear, don't worry, I'm sure your mother and grandfather will be fine. You'll get to see them in a few hours," said Izayoi in a soothing voice, after calling a maid to bring tea. Souta ran to Kagome and climbed into her lap. After drinking the soothing green tea, Kagome began to calm down a bit. Sesshomaru visibly relaxed next to her. Soon, Souta fell asleep against his older sister, his head tucked against her neck.


	9. Mama! Gramps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Author's Notes: Help! In need of beta(s), please email me!

Chapter 9:

Mama, Gramps!

After a few hours of waiting impatiently Kagome's mother and grandfather, Kenji, his children, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left for the airport. Once there, they waited at the baggage claim area.

Not long after, Souta said," Look! There they are!" Kagome and Souta quickly ran to their mother and grandfather, hugging them.

"Mama, Gramps! Thank goodness, you're ok!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Hello, Megumi," greeted Kenji," Father." Gramps was actually Kenji's father. He just didn't approve of how his foolish son treated his wife, obsessing over computers when he should have been obsessing over his wife.

"Kenji," said Megumi. Kagome and Souta noticed how their mother's eyes sparkled as she greeted their father. Perhaps, their love didn't die out, perhaps, it only strained. Kagome looked down at Souta, smirking. Souta returned the smirk.

"Mama, so much has happened these few days, and I think it would be safer if you stayed at Dad's place," said Kagome, secretly plotting.

"Oh, dear, what has happened?" Megumi asked Kenji. He lifted her duffel bag and walked ahead with her, relaying what happened the night before. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lifted Gramps and Megumi's suitcases as Kagome and Souta jumped and yelled," Success!"

"Those two better get back together soon," huffed Gramps.

The group arrived at the Taisho Mansion soon after. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dropped off Megumi's suitcases in the room across from Kenji (Izayoi plotted with Kagome and Souta) and Gramps' things in a room close by. Kenji introduced Megumi and Gramps to Izayoi and Touga before they all sat down, drinking tea, to talk more about the murder that occurred at the Higurashi mansion.

"And what did the police say," asked Megumi.

"They said that there was no evidence at all. Whoever did this got rid of any evidence, if there were any at all," replied Kenji, solemnly.

"You think that this Onigumo did it?" Megumi inquired.



"Mama, I saw his aura. But…I'm not exactly without doubt..," said Kagome.

"Kagome, did he show any signs of coming after you?" Megumi asked, nervously.

"His son did hold onto my hand for a bit too long and his eyes were…evil…Why, Mama…You don't think…" Kagome paled," How would he know!"

"You don't seriously think that do you, Mama?!" Souta exclaimed.

"What's going on?" asked Touga, in an authoritative voice. Kagome shivered. Megumi and Kagome looked at Kenji and he nodded.

"I-I'm the Shikon miko," said Kagome, warily. Touga and Izayoi were not surprised. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. Inuyasha took a loud inhale before running out of the room.

"That's it?" asked Izayoi," Honey, I knew you where the miko all along."

Stunned, Kagome asked," You did?"

"It is not…unexpected. You are very powerful," said Sesshomaru, in his smooth, velvet voice that made Kagome blush deeply. This exchange, especially, did not escape the watchful eyes of the other occupants in the room.

"It's late, and it has been a long day, perhaps, we should retire to our rooms," Izayoi suggested. The other occupants filed out of the room, except for two.

"I'll stay a little longer," Kagome said, distracted.

"Alright, I'll call a maid to bring you hot chocolate." Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in front of the crackling fireplace; the lights were turned off. They were quietly sipping the hot chocolate that a maid brought in earlier.

"What made you decide to stay back with me?" Kagome asked, quietly.

"Would you prefer it if I left?" Sesshomaru asked, moving to leave.

"Ah, no. I didn't mean to be rude," Kagome said, clutching Sesshomaru's sleeve. They sat in silence again until Kagome inquired," What did you mean earlier when you said that my being the Shikon miko wasn't unexpected?"

"Your aura. It is pure and clearly powerful. Perhaps, even more powerful than Father or I," Sesshomaru replied, looking at her.

"No. I'm not that powerful. Besides, I don't even practice my spells or read the miko scrolls at all."

"Yes, you are. Trust me," Sesshomaru said, looking away.



-Inuyasha-

knock, knock

"Inuyasha," his mother said, quietly entering the room.

"Mother, you knew!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, I did. But, if she is your friend, don't you think you should give her a chance? Besides, you don't need the jewel anymore, do you?" inquired Izayoi, calmly.

"Think about it, Inuyasha. That girl, you were with, Kinkyho or another, she was the one who influenced you to find the Jewel. She's gone now, Inuyasha. Allow your brother this happiness. Kagome's the one for him. Don't do anything rash," Izayoi stated, firmly, before exiting the room. Inuyasha was stunned; she had never taken that tone of voice to him.

"Half-brother..."

-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru-

"Rin is such a sweet girl," Kagome said, changing the subject," Tell me. How did you meet her?"

"It hasn't been that long. Perhaps, six months since I've met her. When I came upon her, she'd been attacked by wolves, and was already dead. But I used the Tenseiga to revive her," Kagome gasped, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"It's amazing. She's been through so much, yet she gives off the aura of innocence and happiness all the time," Kagome said, sleepily. Sesshomaru felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see that Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her sultry eyelashes softly brushing against her cheeks. Her cherry lips were slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled. Sesshomaru, mesmerized by her beauty, brushed his fingertips across her cheeks and lips. He was starting to disagree less and less with his inner beast. Instead of carrying Kagome back to her room, Sesshomaru simply wrapped an arm around Kagome, drew a blanket off of the couch and covered them. He rested his chin atop her head and allowed himself to relax. Soon, Sesshomaru was asleep as well.

And that was how Izayoi found them in the morning, only, in a more or less compromising position. During the night, Kagome had somehow ended on top of Sesshomaru. Her cheek and hands were splayed across his chest. Sesshomaru's hands found themselves a new home around Kagome's waist. The forgotten blanket tangled through their legs. Izayoi resisted a snicker as she closed the doors and gave Souta and Rin two thumbs up. They giggled and ran off to tell their new fox friend.

Soon, Kagome woke up. She yawned and waited until the blur from sleep wore off. The first thing she saw was Sesshomaru's peaceful, sleeping face.

Kagome's face flushed red as she let a squeal before scrambling away. The blanket had twisted around their ankles during the restful sleep and Kagome tripped slightly, running out of the room.



Kagome ran down the halls and out of the mansion to the vast garden. Quickly scanning the garden filled with both exotic and native flowers. Under a cherry blossom tree sat Shippo, his tiny fists gripping a cherry blossom stem; occasionally, he plucked a petal and let it drift onto the small stream nearby. Shippo looked up at the blue sky as a tear rolled down his cheeks.


	10. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Miley's song.

P.s. Listen to "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.

Chapter 10:

I Miss You

Kagome sighed before approaching Shippo. She sat down next to him as Shippo looked down, his bangs covering his eyes; he quickly swiped his face with his sleeves. A shadowed figure stood watching from the mansion. Kagome's eyes softened as she took in Shippo's shaking form as he fought to keep the tears in. She reached out and lifted the tiny boy onto her lap.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Shippo, his face flushed as he stammered.

"I understand how you feel, Shippo. I know what it feels like to lose one of the most important people in your life. I know," Kagome said, hugging him tightly.

"Let me tell you a true story…"

Kagome's soft voice floated throughout the garden as cherry blossom petals floated down from above painting a picturesque image.

"A story…of my grandmother…"

"Grandma Kaede and I were close, well, as close as can be in a family as big as mine," Kagome said, smiling down at Shippo," You see, my mother has 7 other brothers and sisters, each one has at least one child; except one couple. But she doted on me the most, so some of my older cousins picked on me as a child. Although up to this date, I still don't know why. Perhaps it could be jealousy or perhaps because I was absolutely a little monster back then," Kagome reminisced, grinning."

"Well, I guess you could say, we were a close nit family, but that strengthened by a tenfold when my grandmother passed away. I was a naïve thirteen year old back then. But, no one would have guessed that she would die so soon. You see, she was strong as an ox. She walked about four miles each day. Nevertheless, she presented a strong facade. However, inside, she suffered from asthma, high blood pressure, and poor sight ever since childhood. The degrees of her glasses were at least twenty. "

"The day my grandmother died was a beautiful Sunday no one in my family could enjoy. "

_*********************************Flashback*************************************_

_It was the last day of Chinese New Year. Grandma Kaede went for her daily walk that morning. However, she had only gotten to the end of the block or so when her chest felt wrong and it was hard to breath. Because of her conditions, Kaede tended to overreact whenever something was wrong. She panicked and ran all the way home. When home, she collapsed, unable to open the door herself, and rang the bell. Kaede gave Papa Higurashi quite a scare when she half-dragged herself into the house and up the stairs. Mama Higurashi found her half-sprawled on the floor and the bed when Kaede called her to put some green medicated oil on her chest. She said it was hard to breath and her sweat came out cold._

_After Mama rubbed the therapeutic oil on Kaede, she collected Kagome and Souta to help massage Kaede's joints. They rubbed and massaged her joints for an hour or so until their oldest aunt came over and relieved the children of their task; which I wasn't very good at," Kagome said, winking at Shippo's earnest face. _

"_Luckily, it was a holiday. After hearing about Grandma Kaede's condition, the rest of the family arrived, except a select few who were on vacation in Vietnam. Most of my aunts were in the room when she died. I was downstairs watching my favorite cousin play. He was the last person to be hugged by her. I believe the last thing she said to me was when I was rubbing her arms, she said,' Your hands are sweaty, go to the doctor.' Which is bad because it might lead to heart problems. Anyway, my youngest aunt was sitting next to my grandma, stroking the spot above her heart, which she had pointed out it felt extremely uncomfortable. No one noticed that her heart could have been hurting because, usually, if she felt anything was wrong, Grandma would demand to take her to the hospital. However, this time, she'd not utter a word other than discomfort."_

"_My aunt heard Grandma breath heavily three times before her head slumped to the side. She was facing the balcony doors. My aunt first thought that Grandma was just sleeping, until she sneaked a peek, and gasped upon seeing Grandma's lips which almost blue. She immediately screamed for someone to call for the ambulance. " _

_But of course, the most idiotic and useless person had to be the one to call for the ambulance. Megumi's brother called and the operator picked up. At first, he complimented the weather and asked how the operator was faring until Mai, one of Kagome's aunts, yelled at the incompetent fool. Undoubtedly, the ambulance came too late and it was futile to try to save Kaede._

********************************End Flashback**********************************

"So you see, Shippo, its ok to cry; just know that you have someone to comfort you anytime. Me, Souta, Rin, Inuyasha, hell, even Sesshomaru. And if you don't have any where to go, I'd be happy to take you in," Kagome said, grinning. Shippo's lips quivered, and he let out a sob, before launching himself into Kagome's warm, and caring arms.

"_**I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**And you'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I thought of the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holdin' me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm livin' out my dream**_

_**Oh, how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happenin' for me**_

_**I'm thinkin' back on the past**_

_**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

Author's Note:

**Eagle Brand Medicated Oil** is an Asian remedy for aches and pains of muscles or joints. It is normally seen in small clear bottles filled with a green liquid. I prefer to use peppermint oil instead because _**I **_for one do not like the scent that the eagle brand gives off.

Did you guys enjoy that? Sorry if the story about Kaede was a little awkward. That story was a little out of my comfort zone. I was writing about my own grandmother who died this year, so basically Kagome's story is a more or less exact depiction of how my grandmother died. Therefore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beloved grandma.

RIP

Grandma HOANG THI CHU

4/21/28-2/10/08

So, a friend of mine was reading this fanfic and told me he wished it had pictures but I'm not a very good artist…I'm wondering if anyone would be willing to draw some pics for this fanfic? Btw….Yay! Let's make it 1000 visits! Read and Review please!


	11. Oopsie!

Tsukiyo:

Chapter 11: Oopsie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

"Aargh! That arrogant Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed frustrated, slamming the door as she entered her room.

"When I see him again, I'm going to….." she trailed off, " Argh, I'm so mad, I can't even think straight." Kagome threw a pillow across the room, she eyed to pillow for a while before her face transformed with a mischievous grin.

"I know exactly what to do. He is so going to regret what he did to my favorite dress!"

**********************************Flashback************************************

_Shippo clutched Kagome's hand as they walked back to the house. Upon reaching the Taisho mansion, Kagome glanced down at Shippo's downcast face. Her cherry lips formed an 'o' before sighing. Suddenly, she collided into a force that sent her sprawling on the cold wet ground. Oh, wait, it was a puddle. Her abrupt contact with the muddy water had splashed water all over Shippo, who adorned a surprised look, and Inuyasha's expensive shoes and the hem of his pants. Kagome looked up to see his cold glare before he brushed past callously._

_*********************************End Flashback***********************************_

Kagome skipped happily towards her armoire, where she pulled her suitcase out. Reaching in, she felt around until she came upon boxes of her beauty products. Grinning manically, she opened her door, looked out cautiously, before tiptoeing across the hall and into the room across from hers. Closing the door gently, she rushed towards what she thought to be the bathroom. Seeing that it was, Kagome quickly found the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Reaching into her coat pockets where she had hidden the secret weapons, she disposed two bottles of their respective boxes. Hurriedly dumping the contents of the bottles into each of the containers of shampoo and conditioner, she darted back to her room, her heart pounding the entire time. Kagome jumped for joy, screaming her success. Immediately both Taisho brothers came down the hall. Sesshomaru shook his head, as he heard Kagome. Inuyasha, however, rolled his eyes, before they both entered their respective rooms.

Kagome was rolling happily back and forth on her bed when a knock was heard upon her door. Jumping up, she made her way to the door when the person on the opposite of the door said," Kagome-chan, I'm coming in."

Before Kagome could respond, the door opened and it made an impact quite soundly against Kagome's forehead. Groaning, she clutched her head as Sango gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome responded quickly, "It's ok, I have bad luck anyway."

Sango seemed hesitant before telling Kagome that it was almost dinner time. They both sat down on Kagome's bed, before Sango asked why Kagome seemed so happy. Immediately shushing her, Kagome beckoned for Sango to come closer as Kagome whispered about her crime she had committed not 10 minutes ago. They busted into a fit of giggles after Kagome finished. Sango looked at Kagome and said," You didn't?!"

"I did!"

And another round of giggles was fired.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha decided to take a quick shower before attending dinner. Once his shower was done, he stood in front of the fogged mirror. Inuyasha thought back to the afternoon, when he had acted so cold and stoic to Kagome. He shook his head, as if trying to disperse his guilt before punching the glass. Shards flew everywhere and embedded itself into his fist. Inuyasha growled as he realized he had to clean up the mess.

The girls hurried down the stairs as they realized they were late for dinner. They'd been talking about random things including Kagome's teasing about Sango's predicament with Miroku. Upon entering the dining room, they were relieved to see that no one was there yet. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling growl was heard through the house as the foundation shook. Kagome glanced at Sango before they rushed towards the source. They'd arrived across from Kagome's room to find that everyone was gathered there. Kagome grinned, knowingly, at Sango who returned with a smile. The door opened and Sesshomaru exited. Kagome gasped and raised a delicate hand to stifle her giggle, as did everyone else, and horror. Her secret concoctions had done the trick. The hair dye had turned Sesshomaru's once silver hair into a mix of murky green mass.

Kagome uttered an oops and Sesshomaru's livid face whipped towards her.

Sesshomaru articulated slowly, as if with great strain," We-need-to-talk." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's upper arm and half dragged her into his room.

Outside, Megumi whispered to Izayoi," Do you think it is alright to leave them alone?" Izayoi nodded her approval and reassured her that Kagome was safe with her step-son.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, who had started fidgeting under his gaze. Finally, he asked," Why did you do this?" pointing at the monstrosity that was now his hair. Kagome squirmed and gave a weak grin.

"Does it help if I said that it was intended for Inuyasha?"

Author's note:

To Wolfdogzgirl123: lol, you have to read more to find out. ;D but it should be pretty obvious.


	12. A Mysterious Phone Call

Tsukiyo:

Chapter 12: A Mysterious Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

Author's note: To yashandkag4ever, please give me your email so I can give you a description of the characters. :D

P.S. Keep up the reviews, guys. It's what keeps me going! 3

Sesshomaru sighed and moved away from the door. He sat upon his king sized bed, occasionally fingering his now oily hair. Kagome stayed where she was and clasped her hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip as she looked at Sesshomaru meekly. He looked up to in time to see her antics. Realizing that it was exactly what Rin did whenever she comprehended that she did something to upset him. Sighing once more, he muttered, "its ok."

Grinning, Kagome bounded up to Sesshomaru and said brightly, "I really am sorry though. It was meant for Inuyasha anyway. He-"Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and their lips met for the briefest of moments. Kagome beamed and smiled a brilliant and pearly white smile.

"So did you kiss me to get me to shut up or did you mean it?"

Sesshomaru struggled to keep the smile off his face but eventually he lost the internal battle and it was not unlike Kagome's smile. But before he could give her another kiss, Kagome's phone rang. She dug into her jean pocket and fished the phone out. Raising the phone to her ear with a slender ear, she uttered a feminine, "Hello?"

At first, the other line was quiet, and after several 'hellos' Kagome was about to hang up. Suddenly, breathing could be heard, and a husky voice hissed," _Tonight….."_

Upon seeing Kagome's stunned face, Sesshomaru flashed towards her, grabbing the cell and throwing it into mid air. As soon as he let go, the cell exploded with a deafening boom, the pieces flying everywhere. Kagome threw her hands up to cover her eyes but Sesshomaru had already pushed her against the wall and his arms created shields as his body curled over hers to protect Kagome from the debris.

Soon, running could be heard through the walls before the door was kicked open by Touga. Megumi ran in," What happened! We heard a loud noise, like firecrackers." Seeing Kagome's pale face, Kenji looked around the room, spotting the charred remains of what used to be Kagome's cell phone. When her face returned to its normal complexion, Kagome told the occupants of the room what had happened. Izayoi and Megumi stood quietly contemplating what should happen next. Kenji looked angry and Touga shifted from one foot to another. After a while, Touga spoke up," Perhaps it would be better to move to a different location. If whoever did this stayed on the line for that long, its not impossible that he knows your exact location."

Kenji replied," Perhaps you're right, but that would mean it would be best to cut off many devices that can be used to track us. Where do you have in mind, my friend?"

"Shouldn't we discuss this in a more private surrounding?" Izayoi voiced, glancing at the open window. Megumi nodded her approval. Kenji and Touga agreed, leaving immediately. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and they hurried off towards the basement. After Souta, Rin and Shippo were herded into the basement that served as a meeting room; Izayoi walked up to a wall and placed her hand on the smooth surface. A metal plate surfaced and scanned her hand, after confirming that she was an occupant of the house, the walls shook as they were soon replaced with iron plated walls, reinforcing the safety of the occupants' discussions.

"As for a different location, perhaps, the vacation house would be sufficient?" Touga addressed both Kenji and Izayoi. Kenji paced the length of the room, silently weighing the odds of their safety.

"No, it's too far away from Tsukiyo," countered Izayoi.

"S-so? Is that not the point? To get Kagome as far away as possible, away from this malevolent stalker?" stuttered Kenji.

"No! If we stay here, whoever is doing this will assume that I will be moved to a farther place. However, he will never suspect that we are actually staying somewhere in this town!" Kagome offered.

"Ah, simple psychology. This might just work," agreed Touga.

"No! It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer than necessary. Kago-"Kenji blurted until Izayoi cut him off.

"Sorry for interrupting, but, maybe…" Izayoi looked pointedly at her husband. Touga sighed and nodded.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try," Touga agreed, "We can both remove ourselves to a more secluded and safer location while remaining on this island."

During the heated discussion, Kagome and Sango had drifted to together. Upon hearing Touga refer to Tsukiyo as an island, Kagome asked, "Tsukiyo is an island? I always thought that this was a town."

"Nah, Tsukiyo may look small but it's really an island," Sango explained.

"Alright, it's decided then. Everyone, go in groups and gather your belongings. We depart in half an hour. The sooner the better


	13. Safeor Not

Tsukiyo

Chapter 13:

Safe….or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Twilight series.

The metal door separating the basement and the rest of the world slid up effortlessly, allowing the slightly distraught occupants to exit. Immediately disbanding, they formed separate groups and proceeded to gather their possessions with the promise of meeting back in the garage in half an hour. Kagome hurried down the hall, grabbing Souta by the shoulder. She looked pointedly at him and he sighed.

"Remember what I told you the other day?" Kagome asked.

"Which one? The, 'I don't want you to go anywhere alone, one? Yeah, I remember," Souta mumbled.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him when she felt a small tug on her knee length skirt. Looking down, Kagome spotted Shippo. Crouching until she was peering into Shippo's eyes, Kagome asked sweetly, "Hi there, sweetie. Did you need something?"

"Can you carry me?" answered an adorable voice. Kagome smiled vibrantly and reached her arms out, slipping her hands under his arms. She stood up, bringing Shippo along as well, and shifted until he was settled against her hip. The group set out down the hall, towards the bed rooms.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trailing along. Inuyasha, catching her eye, turned his head to stare at the blank, toffee-colored walls. Sesshomaru, however, remained looking ahead. He only, then, glanced at Kagome when she looked away. He watched the movement of her long, silky ebony hair, the sway of her hips, trailing down her long, lean legs. Sesshomaru paused, waiting outside as they reached Kagome's room. He thought better of it and walked into his room instead. Inuyasha, and Souta left towards their own respective rooms to pack; leaving Shippo with Kagome, since he had very little possessions which he always kept with him.

Kagome rushed to her armoire, Shippo in one arm, and grabbed her duffel bag. She tried to stuff her belongings back in, but they would not fit. Kagome tried sitting on the bag to compress her clothing until Sesshomaru appeared at the door. His velvet like voice uttered her name and she looked at him. He threw a brown bag at her and disappeared into his dark room once again. The bag, while mainly brown, had light brown, meaningful words inscribed: Louis Vuitton. She squealed and reached into the bag. Out came a spacious, Louis Vuitton-signature-colored duffel bag, much larger than her old, small carry on duffel bag she'd just wrestled with. Kagome grinned, and shouted, "Thank you!" knowing he heard.

She snatched her purse off the coat hanger and hurried out. Inuyasha and Souta had already finished packing and were waiting in the hall. As Kagome stepped out of her room, so did Sesshomaru with his matching Louis Vuitton bag. Kagome held onto her duffel bag with both hands, her arms trembling with the weight.

"_Damn it! This thing is heavy!" _she thought, shuddering at the idea of carrying the load all the way to the garage. Sesshomaru looked intently at her, then stride towards her grabbing the heavy pack from her unresisting hands. He continued on as if nothing had happened. Kagome's face glowed at the sweet gesture.

"Pah, get a room!" Souta and Inuyasha snickered behind their hands. Kagome twisted around slowly and gave them a withering look. Following Sesshomaru, they turned sharply around a corner. When they arrived, Sesshomaru was already there, in front of a dark, coffee colored door. Near the doorknob were two square buttons with words inscribed, the above: Car Available; the bottom button: Car Arriving. The bottom button was lit, until a bell dinged and the light switched to 'Car Available.' Sesshomaru opened the door widely for Kagome. She entered the soft-lit room.

Kagome noticed that the elevator was about the size of normal household closet, however, complete with hand rails and even the catchy elevator song. After the group had all entered, Sesshomaru pushed the elevator button that said 'garage' and the elevator started its slow descent. Kagome leaned against the railing and watched Shippo.

'_Shippo's becoming less shy around us. Wonder when I'll be able to see his true side," _Kagome pondered. She certainly didn't have to wait long. Shippo was perched on Souta's head, but from there he had bounded onto Inuyasha's head where Shippo clutched his puppy ears. He pulled Inuyasha's ears this way and that curiously.

"Oi! That hurts, you little brat!" Inuyasha reached up and pulled Shippo off and dangled him by his tail.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled, tugging Inuyasha's nose hard. Inuyasha yelped and tossed Shippo in the air and caught him before landing several fists upon Shippo's head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, grabbing Shippo from him.

"Are you alright?" she cooed, cradling Shippo in her arms.

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?! He's just a child!" Kagome yelled, angrily.

"No he isn't! He's just as old as you!" Inuyasha countered. Kagome looked down at Shippo.

"I'm sixteen!"he chirped. Kagome was mortified.

'_He's older than me!' _Kagome shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! You are so violent."

"So what, bitch?" Inuyasha countered. Sesshomaru growled. Kagome twitched and shut her eyes. Reaching into her shirt pocket, she pulled out a small, pearlescent draw-string bag. Shaking her head, Kagome said, "Never thought I'd actually have to use this."

Tossing the bag as high as the elevator allowed, Kagome clasped her hands and chanted a foreign spell. Stopping its midair descent, the bag trembled and glowed pink. As the bag shook more violently, large black-purple beads and white fangs rose out of its fabric container. The beads flew towards Inuyasha's surprised form, and circled his neck twice. They strung themselves together and settled around his neck effortlessly. Inuyasha's hands moved to his neck, tugging the necklace.

The bell dinged and Kagome was the first one out, then Sesshomaru, Souta and lastly, Inuyasha. Not looking back, Kagome uttered, right as Inuyasha stepped out, "Sit."

Inuyasha was immediately pulled down by an invisible force, face first planted on the concrete floor. Groaning, he lifted his head, trying to take the necklace off.

"Don't bother, it's hopeless. I am the only one who can remove it," Kagome snickered, never taking her eyes off the many exotic and very _**very**_expensive cars surrounding her.

Previously with Sango and Miroku

Sango turned sharply around the corner and stomped into her room, slamming the door in Miroku's apologetic face. She exhaled angrily, as she packed her necessities. Outside, Miroku scratched the back of his head, staring at the closed door before leaving for his own quarters. Sango huffed angrily behind her door and proceeded to pack her belongings while plotting Miroku painful death for touching her ass. AGAIN.


End file.
